Three's A Crowd
by Rosethethief
Summary: Courtney just wants her anniversary night with Scott to be completely perfect, but what happens when Sierra unexpectedly drops by? Can Scott and Courtney outsmart her, or will she ruin the romantic evening they have planned? Scourtney two-shot, turned three-shot.
1. An Unpleasant Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff.**

**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but because of some stuff that's come up, I'm splitting it into two parts. Hopefully you guys don't mind waiting on the whole thing, but there's just some other things that I need to take care of first. This one is also slightly inspired by Dexter1995's _Devious Deals_ fic, particularly chapter six of it.**

**But anyway, hopefully it didn't come off as terribly rushed... Heh. Sorry, I know I say that a lot, but it's just cause I'm somewhat of a perfectionist sometimes. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three's A Crowd Chapter: 1<strong>

**(Courtney's POV)**

I couldn't help but feel a bit antsy tonight as I was fussing with myself in the mirror… I haven't really felt _this_ nervous since the time I took all my SATS! _Just_ w_hat was coming over me? _Well, I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that specific question: Scott and I had a date tonight, but this date was going to be _special…_ Meaning that this wasn't just some ordinary outing. Today marks our _first year anniversary_ of the two of us being together as a couple; _that's_ why I felt like such a nervous wreck, and _that's_ why I knew everything had to be _perfect…_

As I was lightly applying mascara, I couldn't help but ponder over how far our relationship has come these past several months… To think, I never would have even _considered_ a guy like him to be the perfect match for me! Sure, some of my friends compare Scott to my pathetic ex-boyfriend, but he's actually very, "different" compared to him… For one thing, Scott actually respects me and my opinions, which I'm _very_ captivated by… Secondly, he's definitely more _committed_ to making this relationship work than Duncan ever was, and he's also very patient and tolerant with me whenever we have our "bad" days together; I can't help but admire that about him. The cooperation he expresses with me is just _fantastic!_ And finally, Scott just has this rustic charm to him that I rather liked; I just find it somewhat, _alluring…_

After much fidgeting, I was _finally_ pleased by the results I got in the mirror: I was wearing a brand-new camisole dress in light yellow, followed by a small black ribbon stylized in my hair; I even used a curling iron to give my brunette locks that loose, wavy look. I also made sure not to prim myself with too much makeup, because I knew that Scott liked to keep things simple, which I simply adored.

I carefully made my way downstairs and then collapsed onto the sofa, waiting for Scott to arrive; there was a bit of silence for a solid ten minutes, and _that's_ when I started to become anxious… _Did he actually forget? No, Courtney! You're better than this! Quit thinking so harshly of your boyfriend and suck it up! Plus, we've both been planning this for weeks…_

It was finally a loud knock at the door that sent me up feeling startled! Once I recollected myself in a calm and soothing manner, I slowly made my way to let Scott inside… As I was reaching for the doorknob, I felt my heart beat all _rapidly _all of a sudden! There was this part of me inside that just wanted to curse bitterly for allowing myself to become so weak, and then the other half was telling me that Scott was the one making me feel this way… Well, it's pretty obvious which side of me won that battle: even my own pride stood no chance against my true feelings.

After much hesitation, I finally opened the door and… I was beyond _pissed. What the hell is she doing here?! _Standing in front of me on my front porch, was Sierra the stalker herself; I just wanted to slap that stupid grin straight off her face… I was _that_ ticked off.

"Hey, Courtney! You're looking very fashionable this evening!" Sierra smiled at me, updating her "stalker-blogs" as usual. "I'm sure Scott would think so, too…"

That's when I felt like blowing up at her, _especially_ after hearing that. "How do _you_ know about me and Scott?! And why the _heck_ are you even here?!" I demanded answers. Of course, I shouldn't have been _too_ surprised that she knew all these things, but I didn't care. I was still pretty angry with her.

"I'm here for you and Scott's anniversary, silly!" she blissfully replied, knotting her fingers together against her chest. "I just think it's _sooo_ romantic to see you guys finally together again! A lot of my bloggers used to be Duncney fans, but now they've _totally_ been converted to loving Scourtney!"

My face froze up in absolute fear after hearing the first thing she had said: no, no, no, no, NO! This was _not _happening! I had just wanted everything to go completely perfect today, but I guess that fate just _loves_ to ruin things for me sometimes!

As Sierra continued to mess with her phone, I heard the slamming of a car door just outside my house: _oh, crap! He's here! Come on, Courtney! There's gotta be someway you can get rid of her…_

And that's when my brain configured up just the right idea… "Hey, Sierra. Why don't we play a quick game of hide-and-seek before Scott gets here?"

"Oh, wow! Really?" she happily answered, prancing all around me. "That sounds like so much fun! I'm gonna find the best hiding place ever!"

"Well, good." I remarked right back at her. "I'll count to one hundred and you _don't_ leave that spot until I find you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sierra jumped enthusiastically as she made a run for it up the stairs. She was probably heading up to my room. _Figures…_ I then slowly turned my attention towards the door once I heard Scott start knocking.

_Ok, let's start this over… _I took a deep breath as I slowly opened the door to find Scott standing there, with that signature smirk of his planted on his face. I wasn't going to lie, but, Scott looked _really_ handsome tonight… He was wearing a turquoise buttoned-up dress shirt with long sleeves, followed by a pair of white trousers; he had even slicked back his spiky red hair a little bit for me, too. I was so lost in the image of him that I didn't even realize I was blushing so hard right now, much less drooling…

He looked at me a little confused before saying, "So, you gonna let me in?" His words promptly brought me back to planet earth as I quickly snapped myself out of my daydreaming and allowed him inside. We sort of just stood there staring all quietly at each other for a moment… I could tell he was as nervous as I was about this, which made me instantly feel a little bit better about myself; I also had to admit, but I thought Scott's shyness around me was rather, _cute…_

I saw him slowly reach for something in his back pocket, and he took out a red velvet box that made me gasp! _Is Scott really going to propose to me?! _I felt my face turn an even brighter shade of red as he just sort of chuckled at me. "Relax, babe… I ain't trying to tie the knot with ya just yet, and if I was, I'd be sweating like a damn pig!" He couldn't help but laugh some more as he removed a necklace from the box and held it up to me: it was beautifully encrusted with gold and attached at the very bottom of it was an amethyst in the shape of a heart, finely crafted I might add. My birthday just so happens to be in February, so it was really sweet of Scott to have remembered that fact. It was simply stunning, but…

"Scott, it really is beautiful, but you didn't have to go out of your way to get…" But he cut me off before I could finish.

"Nah, Courtney. Just take it." he sort of pressed on to me. "I know you don't normally like it when I shower ya with expensive crap, but… I didn't want to be such a freaking clod and not get you something for our anniversary, so…" Scott then sort of swung it in front of my face a little for added emphasis before helping adjust it around my neck. "I pretty much set aside some of my earnings little-by-little just to afford the dang thing, so I got it for ya, babe…"

Once he finished helping me with it, I gave him a warm, genuine smile to show my gratitude followed by a hug. "Thanks, Scott…" After I broke away from him, I noticed that his face had turned beet red. "It was very sweet and considerate of you to be thinking of me like that."

"Hey, you know, don't mention it…" he insisted, scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly. "After all, you do look _gorgeous_ tonight…"

That's when I noticed him inch a little closer to me, and I kind of had an idea of where this was going; Scott grinned at me suggestively while I gave him a flirtatious smile of my own. He gently wrapped his arms around me while I placed my hands on his rugged chest… His blue eyes were radiating down upon me, and that alone made my knees go weak. He began giving me small kisses along my neckline, but he stopped once he reached my lips. I could feel his heart beating faster as we both leaned in…

…Until a flashing light nearly blinded us. "Oww! What gives?!" Scott whined, while I scowled rather angrily to find that the source of the light had come from Sierra's smartphone. _Yeah, she's definitely gonna pay…_

_"_Oh, I'm sorry! Where you two lovebirds having a moment?" Sierra inquired, giddy with excitement as she was punching in numbers on her phone. "This is going right on the front page of my Scourtney blog!"

"Uh, yeah crazy girl. We kinda were…" he frowned bitterly, upset that she had ruined the mood for us. "How the heck did you even get here?!"

"Oh, I knew Courtney's address." she replied. "I know yours, too… You have a _really_ nice singing voice in the shower."

I saw Scott's eye begin to twitch while I just sighed rather deeply and began rubbing my temples with my hands out of frustration. "So, where are we going?" she asked energetically, skipping all around the room as if she was on some kind of sugar rush.

"Umm, we?" Scott questioned, feeling _very_ uneasy over what Sierra had just said.

"Of course!" she beamed. "I mean, I can't just leave all these Scourtney fans in the dark! They need to know what's going on with you guys 24/7!" She then continued her attention towards her phone, laughing over something funny she had just found.

"Umm, would you excuse us for a sec?" he spoke as he quickly yanked my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room with him. "Courtney, what the _heck_ is going on here?"

"I'd like to know the exact same thing." I remarked in a hushed voice. "Unfortunately, it's hard to decipher what goes on in that crazy mind of hers… She's like a blood-sucking parasite that's completely immune to sanity or reason!"

"Well, what are we gonna do about this?" he demanded slightly, becoming a little frustrated over our current situation.

"I have no idea…" I frowned, squeezing Scott's hand to help ease the tension. "I mean, Sierra's pretty gullible, so I guess we always could…" That's when he stopped me by putting his index finger to my lips, which I promptly removed. "So, I'm assuming you've come up with some sort of plan?" I could care less about him shushing me, because I've been with Scott _long_ enough to know that he's _extremely_ resourceful; even when in the tightest of spots, he always seems to make some kind of breakthrough with his ways of thinking.

"Simple. We just lose her on the way." he explained. "Like you said, Sierra's too damn stupid to not question what she's told, meaning she's also _very_ easy to manipulate." I then saw him smirk deviously at me, which I found strangely _endearing…_ I always have since the first time I met him on the show, and I couldn't help but return the same gesture. "So, you up for this, babe?" He then held out his hand to gain my approval, which I kindly accepted without any hesitation.

"You got it, _Scottmeister…_" I replied in a rather flirtatious tone, giving him a wink for an added affect. This caused him of course to blush simultaneously, and I couldn't help but smile a little at his response to my clever comeback; hey, just because Scott enjoyed teasing me all the time didn't mean I couldn't give it a shot every once in a while… Plus, I knew he found me attractive whenever I did.

After our brief strategy meeting, we both walked back over to Sierra as I faked a smile to further convince her that I was welcome to the idea of her "tagging along" with us. "Sierra, we'd both be very honored to have you join us this evening."

"Uh, yeah. We sure are!" Scott added, the fake enthusiasm dripping from his voice. "Glad to have ya here!"

"OMG! You guys are the BEST!" she squeed, a little too loudly for my own hearing to take. She then rushed over to us and squeezed us both, HARD; I felt like I was going to _die_ from suffocation at the hands of this Cody-crazed fangirl… But, I knew I had to play along, _for now. _

Once she finally broke away from us, Sierra then adjusted her phone as she got in between the both of us and quickly snapped a picture of the moment. "Heh, sorry. I couldn't resist taking a selfie…" she commented, giving off a grin that made me feel pretty uncomfortable. "Well, what are we all waiting for?! Come on! Let's get going!"

Sierra then proceeded to skip happily out the door as we reluctantly followed…


	2. Sierra, The Wedding Planner

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff.**

**Anyway guys, I figured that making this into a threeshot would help pace the story better, going with a three act structure instead of just two... Plus, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for an update any longer. Hopefully, you all understand.**

**Surprisingly, I don't have much else to say... But anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three's A Crowd Chapter: 2<strong>

**(Courtney's POV)**

After making our way to Scott's car outside, he surprised me with his chivalry by opening up the car door for me, and I couldn't help but admire him for that; most of the guys I had been with thus far probably wouldn't have even cared to, since they had always been too preoccupied thinking of _themselves… _At least Scott had the right idea when it came to proper courtship skills, and judging by the rural background he and his family grew up in, that's saying _a lot. _

I couldn't help but smile warmly back at him, as we both slowly started to lean in again… However, much like last time, Sierra just had to ruin the moment for us. I felt the psycho crazed fangirl yank me by the collar of my dress, as she quickly thrust me into the backseat with her; I sat on the polyester seating with Sierra unhappily, and I looked through the car window to see Scott shooting her a death glare from afar. I could tell he was just about as frustrated as I was about this as he started up the car engine in a flash.

As the vehicle pulled out of the driveway and out of my neighborhood, I tapped my fingers repeatedly against the window glass in an irritated fashion, just as Sierra was typing stuff on her smartphone; strangely enough, the noises were meshing together in perfect harmony, but I shut it all out as I cast my view on the world outside. Scott was actually taking me to a fancy sushi joint just thirty minutes away from my house, a place that reservations are _very_ hard to come by. I still remembered the day when construction of the facility was completed, and how my family and I had found it very difficult to acquire reserved seating. I really loved sushi, and while Scott had never really tried any of it before, he was more than willing to expand his traditional palate of just dirt and powdered gruel for me. He has an "interesting" sense of taste to say the least: Scott can stomach just about anything, even the most foulest of substances. While I do find it rather gross, it is somewhat relieving: one time, I actually cooked him dinner, and despite the runny food and most of it being practically burnt, he still wolfed it all down and asked for seconds. So in a way, it doesn't really bother me one bit. Plus, I have a strong stomach of my own, so I can completely relate to him in a weird, disgusting sort of way.

It wasn't too long until Sierra's shrillful, annoying voice released me from my train of thought.

"So Courtney, all my bloggers are just _dying_ to know!" she squeed excitedly in her seat. "What do you _love_ about Scott the most? His hair, eyes, freckles? His muscles mayb-"

That was when the front seat of Scott's car jolted back towards her spontaneously and smacked her right in the head, knocking her out cold. I saw him smirk right back at me, before he went onto laughing deviously at Sierra. "Whoopsie, hand must've slipped. Anyway, you should know crazy girl that me and Courtney ain't saying jack to your little stalker-blogger friends about our relationship. It's just going to stay between me and her, because it ain't any of your business, otherwise. We clear?"

When Sierra didn't answer coherently, both me and Scott just took that as a yes, as he took one of his hands off the wheel and squeezed my hand; I grinned back at him playfully before squeezing his hand back, and looked at him full of gratitude. "Thanks for taking care of her for me, Scott. Things were getting pretty obnoxious between me and her back here."

"Hey, don't mention it, babe." he replied, teasing my hand some more. "You know I'd do anything for ya, plus she was getting to me, too. Maybe now she won't bug us for the rest of the drive over there."

"I hope you're right…" I added, sighing a little bit. "There's only so much more of this that I can take."

That was when Sierra shot back up in her seat, wobbling and murmuring unconsciously. "Cody, did you remember to feed the dogs?" Once she fell back down, Scott and I just gave each other weird looks before we continued on our way towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived in front of a fancy white building, surrounded by an outside garden with a marble fountain in front; I've seen this place <em>several<em> times whenever my family and I just drove on past it, but just to be _this_ close to it in person was truly breathtaking! I squirmed anxiously in my seat undoing my buckle as Scott quickly opened up the car door for me, the wonder in my eyes now much more prominent.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling at me as I was excitedly looking around, almost like I was five years-old again. However, he soon stopped me once he snuck his arm around my waist, sending shivers all over my body. "This really is a nice place, all right; the farm back home has _nothing_ on this! I'm really glad you're liking it so far, babe. Cause, I seriously put a lot of work into making this happen…"

"Oh, I know…" I cooed softly in his ear, kissing the crook of his neck. "You're always thinking of me instead of yourself. It's sweet…" He was trying desperately to hide his bashfulness from the kiss, but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Well, hey! You're amazing to me, ya know that, Court?" Scott complimented me, still trying to hide his shyness from view. "And any guy that doesn't see that is a total idiot! You're like… A goddess to me, or something."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at what he said, as I quickly gave him another kiss on the neck, both of us now positively _beaming…_ But mostly him.

As we were both continuing to have a moment together, a flash of light emitted from right behind us, and pretty soon everywhere else. I turned around angrily to find that once again, Sierra was being a _total killjoy,_ by snapping pictures of everything in site; Scott shared my similar distaste as we both watched the fangirl prancing all over the garden, blissfully unaware of our agitated feelings towards her. "OMG, you guys! All the Scourtney fans are just going to _freak_ when they see all of this! Teehee! My blog already has over five thousand hits already!"

"That's… Wonderful, Sierra." I say lying through my teeth, trying my best not to lose it in front of her. That was when I saw my boyfriend give off that signature smirk of his, the one that I've already seen a _thousand_ times before; I instantly knew that Scott was conjuring up something right now, something hopefully to bedrid us both of Sierra.

"Ya know, that's really _nice_ of ya getting us out there like that, Sierra. Who _knew_ we had so many fans?" I saw him continue to smirk, and just by his tone of voice, I could tell he was lying. I mean, it was _so_ obvious… Thankfully, Sierra was too stupid enough to understand the basics of sarcasm, so like Scott said earlier, she was easy to fool. Seriously, you could dress a _bear_ up as Cody, and she'd still think it's him.

"Really?!" she screeched, as I covered my ears from her fan girlish screams. "That's great! I'm glad you guys _love_ what I'm doing for you! I'd even be more than happy to be your wedding planner!"

Ok, now I _seriously_ wanted to strangle her… There was no way I would _ever_ let that purple haired, psycho crazy, Cody-stalker plan _my_ special day! Plus, talking about marriage? With Scott?! We've only been dating for a _year! _I'd be _lucky_ enough if we stayed together for at least three! I mean, why rush it, right? There's still so many things I want to learn about him, and I'm pretty sure Scott feels the same way. Even though I am a bit impatient sometimes, I want this relationship between us to go as _steady_ as possible… I mean, the whole "misunderstanding" over the necklace thing earlier didn't make me feel _anything_ like that at all, really!

I was this close to punching Sierra in the face, that is, until Scott pulled me back; I looked at him all confused at first, before he shushed me. "Relax, babe. Remember, just play along…"

Once I could talk again, I faked the _biggest_ smile imaginable, hoping Sierra would buy it. "That would be _wonderful,_ Sierra. However, Scott and I aren't exactly getting married anytime soon."

"Oh, that's Ok!" she beamed, still staring at us. "Marriage is a very _delicate_ issue. You don't really want to rush into it, because then there's divorce, the husband trying to run away from you, Cody never retur-" That's when the crazy fangirl caught herself, before looking at both of us again. "I mean, that's what me and my Codykins did, and look how we turned out! But anyway, you guys should _seriously_ call me back for my services in a few years! Here's my card!"

She then showed me the notecard, before I slowly took it out of her sweaty palms: well, it was hard to decipher, for the most part. Just a bunch of scribbling and doodling on the front, with the phrase "I heart Codykins," being the only thing that was readable on the back. I continued to hold my smile for just a while longer, before… _Hugging her._ Reluctantly. Very, _very_ reluctantly! "We'll… Keep in touch." I replied, before my boyfriend took the card from me and stuffed it in his back pocket, crumbling it up in the process.

"Thanks! Teehee!" she giggled, hoping she bought the whole thing. "I promise I won't let you down! Now, _shall we?_"

Sierra then proceeded to drag us both unwilling with her towards the building, until Scott broke away and startled her. "Umm, Sierra?"

"Yes, _Scotty_ boy?" the fangirl beamed, creeping my boyfriend out.

"Umm, yeah…" he replied back awkwardly. "Don't call me _Scotty, _only Courtney can call me that… Anyway, I was thinking: maybe you could bring your _husband_ along? Ya know, your _Codykins? _I'm sure he'd _love_ to come… Don't you think bringing him along will make our evening together more _special?_" I then saw Scott smirk smugly, knowing he sold it.

I was practically _blown away_ by how excited he made Sierra look; her eyes practically looked like they were about to _explode! _Needless to say, I was impressed. But then again, he never _ceases_ to… Because he's that amazing. To me, at least; I just feel like the luckiest girl in the _world_ right now just being with him, as cheesy as that sounds. I guess you could say that was one of the affects that being with Scott has had on me… Because he treats me better than most boys have.

There was still a moment of silence between the three of us, until Sierra began dancing around like mad! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That is the _best_ idea ever! I'm sure my Codykins would _love_ to come! I'm gonna go and get him right now, Ok?!"

"Ok, cool." he faked a smirk. "Just don't take…"

But before my boyfriend could finish his sentence, we heard the screeching of tires in the driveway. "…My Car. Great. That's just _great!_"

"Hey, cheer up a bit!" I smirked at him playfully, messing with his hair. "At least she's gone now."

"True, but I swear…" he started. "If she crashes that thing into a wall or something, I'm gonna personally call up your mother and ask her to _sue_ her crazy, fangirl _ass_ off…" Looking at his facial expression, I could tell he was just half joking with me, but I still couldn't help but giggle a bit before kissing him again.

"Let's just hope for the best…" I smile, before leading us both inside.


End file.
